I Don't Speak French
by stubs1101
Summary: This is my first story ok? This is also a song fic.   I've been nervous, but watch out cause now i am ready!


**Hey, this is my first ever story written outside of English class. I'm really writing this so I can start a beta account. And I know that people will find lots of stuff wrong with my writing, but all I ask is you be nice. **

**Roses are Red **

**Violets are Blue**

**I own nothing **

**So please don't sue **

**Lyrics are "don't speak French" by Girls Aloud and idk who the main characters are meant to be :)**

* * *

><p>I wait underneath the covers<br>All night beside you  
>And who could ever question any crying I do<p>

I'm going out tonight. You won't notice though, your working late again. Your always working late now-a-days. If I were less sure of you I would say you had taken a lover. But no, I know what it is, your being kind. You're waiting for me. And that just makes me swoon! No not swoon; I am not a bloody damsel. I am a strong, intelligent, and sexy witch. I have an Order of Merlin First Class, and my own seat on the Wizengamont. What else could I want? I get fan mail every day, people hoard me and offer me any of my heart's desires. But...

My heavy heart is beating out a rhythm  
>All night inside me<br>And I fall a little harder every time that I do

I saw you talking with that bimbo Narcissa Malfoy again. That leeching money whore. She can't touch me. And she's hanging all over you! How could you let her? Political correctness be damned! All I know is that if I see her hanging over you like that again, I swear to Merlin, I'm going to make an example out of her. An example that _no one_will ever forget. It's a good thing that I still have that immunity to the law since the defeat of Voldemort. But that's not the point. I'm ready and if I don't get this point across then you might wander. You've waited two years for me. Never once have you strayed. Now it's time for your reward.

Watch me living it up, you totally  
>Got me stuck in a rut, you made for me<br>How am I gonna step up, and say to you  
>I get the feeling boy I want you, want you<p>

(Now) conversation is tough because you're totally  
>Walking around all the stuff you wanna say to me<br>Word are never enough  
>Oh baby baby you turn my dust to gold<p>

I notice how you watch me when you think I'm not looking. Why else would you have moved the mirror in the bedroom a few inches to the right, hmm? Well don't worry I don't mind. I know I look good. That's the whole reason you first asked me out. I flourished after the war. The lack of stress and then later the influence of Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass, who wouldn't bloom? They only allow the best looking to hang with them, the vain bastards.

I can't speak French  
>So I'll let the funky music do the talking talking<br>I can't speak French so I'll let the funky music do the talking  
>I can't speak French<br>So I'll let the funky music do the talking talking  
>I'm in deep friend<br>So I'll let the funky music do the talking

Now as I look at myself in the mirror I know the truth. I'm ready for you, and this outfit is going to seal the deal. My best pair of red heel, the peek-a-boo ones. Then there is this brand new dark wash mini skirt with the lace ruffle. It lands just a few inches below my…well you get my point. This exotic Asian warp top that stops before my belly button, and is so low cut that you can see all my cleavage. The sales guy said it was just begging him to untie it. And the purple cherry blossoms on the silver bring out the natural tan of my skin. Light foundation and rosy blush. Burnt red rose is the name of my lipstick. And then the eye liner is perfectly applied with smoky eyes. I looked in the mirror and knew it was time.;

I gotta let you know  
>I wanna give in to my temptation<br>And let my feelings show  
>I gotta let you know<br>I can't speak French  
>So I'll let the funky music do the talking talking<br>I can't speak French so I'll let the funky music do the talking  
>I can't speak French<br>So I'll let the funky music do the talking talking  
>I'm in deep friend<br>So I'll let the funky music do the talking

I'm sitting on the chair leaning back resting my head on my hand. My legs are crossed over the knee making them look a mile long and my skirt ride up just a little higher. You just walked into the house. I hear you doing you usual, putting your robe in the closet, putting your papers and books in the office, then you walk into the room. You walk straight to the liquer cabnit, and poor yourself a strong one and begin to make me my usual. You turn to walk out and notice me right away. Your mouth drops and so do the glasses. I stand up and walk towards you, swaying my hips as I go. Reaching you I pull you down by your collar, even in heels your still taller. "What took you so long love? I've been waiting for you, and the longer I've waited, the less time we have together…" That snaps you out of your shock. You grab me by my hair and smash our lips together. And as they say before… the rest was history.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said it's the first ever piece of litature that i have ever written. Im not expecting a reward or anything just know, any flames will be put out with my tears after they have cooked my dinner! Also I'm working for a beta account so any grammer and such errors would be well loved! <strong>


End file.
